kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat in the Hat (film)
When single mother Joan Walden is called back to work, she hires a babysitter to watch her kids, Conrad and Sally. Conrad, a twelve-year-old boy, is constantly doing the exact opposite of what he is supposed to do and causing trouble, and Sally, Conrad's eight-year-old little sister, tries to stop his trouble making and is rather bossy and perfect. Their next door neighbor, Larry Quinn dreams of marrying Joan and sending Conrad away to a military school to straighten up his behavior. When Joan leaves, their babysitter, Mrs. Kwan, falls asleep. Not long after, it starts to rain outside and the children get bored. They then hear thud somewhere in the house, and as the children go investigate, the Cat in the Hat appears. Once the cat introduces what he is there to do the Fish starts talking, arguing about him being here. The Cat convinces Conrad and Sally to sign a contract which will allow them to have all the fun they want, and will stop anything bad happening. When Sally is hungry for cupcakes, the Cat puts on a chef apron and spawns two clones, a host Cat an audience Cat, and put on a cooking show to present the Kupkake-inator. When the chef Cat accidentally chops off his tail, the audience and host Cats cease to exist, and he bandages his wounded tail. Eventually, they make cupcakes out of everything in the kitchen, but the cupcakes explode causing a large, purple gooey mess. The Cat tries to clean up the mess with Joan's dress, much to the horror of Conrad and Sally. The Cat then brings in a large red crate, opens it, and releases Thing 1 and Thing 2. Conrad is eager to open the crate again, but the Cat explains that the crate is a transport to his own world, known as the Trans-dimensional Transportolator, and he warns him not to open it; he then locks the crate. As Thing 1 and Thing 2 proceed to wreck the house, Conrad goes against the Cat's rules and sneakily opens the crate. The lock ends up on the collar of his dog, Nevins. Thing 1 and Thing 2 then throw Nevins out the window. Sally fusses over the state of the house, but The Cat warns them that they have more important things to worry about: if they do not put the lock back on the crate, they will be in the middle of "the mother of all messes". The trio puts the babysitter on the crate to buy some time, and chase after Nevins. Meanwhile, Larry is revealed to be a rude, disgusting, smelly (with poor personal hygiene), unemployed slob who is too lazy to work for a living, and the only reason he wishes to marry Joan is for all of her money. He sees Nevins running through the street and seizes the opportunity to try to frame Conrad for being unable to take care of Nevins, just as the TV he is watching is being repossessed by a trio of Repo men, for not paying it since it was overdue and his credit card has expired. They end up at the birthday party Sally wasn't invited to; Cat disguises himself as a pinata at the birthday party, kids hit him with plastic bats, and then a bigger kid with a big wooden bat orders them to move out of his way. Conrad predicts that it can't end well and Cat frantically raises a white flag but the boy stands behind him and slams the bat directly into Cat's right groin. The Cat screams for 10 seconds, then he goes into a mental state imagining himself as a woman swinging on a swing while wearing a milk maid outfit. It cuts back to him screaming with his eyes widened and he howls and whoops. Larry grabs Nevins and heads for Joan's office. Conrad, Sally, and the Cat catch up to Larry with a vehicle called the Super Luxurious Omnidirectional Whatchamajigger (SLOW) - formerly known as the Super Hydraulic Instantaneous Transporter (), which ends up being destroyed in a crash as they get there. The trio then trick Larry into handing over Nevins and the crab lock by making him sign a petition with a large, over-sized pen that requires two hands. Having lost Nevins, Larry goes to Joan, and tells her about her children's behavior. Remembering that the Things always do the opposite of what they are told, Conrad is able to get them to help them get home, and slow down Joan and Larry, by telling them not to do either. While The Things distract Joan and Larry, the trio get back home, unaware that the babysitter has fallen off the crate to answer a phone call from Joan and that all terror is breaking loose as the crate erupts. An obsessed Larry decides to run to the house and tells Joan to meet him there. When Larry catches the kids at the doorway and takes them to the house, the Cat reappears. Larry stumbles backwards while sneezing (due to being allergic to cats), only to fall from a high cliff into the Cat's world. The kids are surprised at what has become of the house, being the "mother of all messes", just as the Cat had warned before. They finally find the crate after passing through the Cat's world. They successfully close it, and the house returns to normal, but then suddenly collapses. The kids berate the Cat for not fixing things, despite the fact that he was not responsible for the mess. He admits that he planned the entire day, so the kids order him to leave. Dismayed, he states that he thought they wanted to have fun, and Conrad angrily tells him that he doesn't know when enough is enough. The Cat then sadly leaves, Sally suggests that Conrad should get out of the house until their mother "settles down" but Conrad declines and resolves to take the blame for the day's events. Sally decides to share the blame with him, since it was as much her fault as Conrad's, and admits that he is a good brother. Just when it looked like this was the end of the road, much to their surprise, The mutant Decepticons tiger named Vitaly pulls out an handgun and, after a brief moment of tension, opens fire. Conrad's chest is graphically riddled with bullets and he falls overboard, his body plunging and sinking deep into the ocean's abyss, kiddnapping Sally and they get away with decepticons ecstatic that he has finally killed Conard. And the end of level screen helpfully explained the entire level had been pointless. Six days later, Conard and Joan are considered missing and Decepticons is elated to discover that no one suspects for criminals kidnapping Sally Walden and take her away. Since she has been missing for so long, Joe tells a distressed Mrs. Kwan that the search for them has been called off and she must now accept the fact that Joan and Conard are gone. Category:Lost episode